Waiting Room Confessions
by wilsonxlovers
Summary: This is a short, one-time WilSon fic. This story picks up on the spoilers/speculation of Will being shot and his family as well as Sonny is standing around his bedside. Sonny reveals his innermost emotions to Will while he is unconscious, hoping that he will somehow wake up from his deep sleep.


(Sonny's POV)

I keep pacing back and forth in the waiting room nervously waiting to hear any word from the doctors. It's been a few hours since Lucas, Sami and I arrived at the hospital and it was driving me insane not knowing whether or not Will was going to be okay.

To keep myself busy while we waited, I kept going to check on Arianna Grace, who was also in the hospital after being born in one of the craziest of situations I've ever encountered in my life. Luckily she was doing more than alright and she was sleeping peacefully in the small infant hospital crib. Knowing that she was born perfectly healthy was setting my mind at ease at least a little bit.

As I walk back to the waiting room for what seems like the hundredth time, a few doctors come out of the Emergency Room. "Will is in a stabilized condition, but he's unconscious. We aren't sure how long it may be before he regains consciousness and we also have to keep a close watch on his vitals as they could change at any given moment."

I could feel my heart sinking lower into my chest with worry as I listen to the words the doctor is saying. My mind begins to race with all the memories Will & I shared together. Once I get my head wrapped around reality again, I instantly cut off the doctor's words…

"Can we see him now?"

The doctor looks at me with an understanding expression on his face as to why I rudely cut him off mid sentence. "Yes, you can see him. He's in this room here."

Not even a second after he motioned to the door, we all rushed into the room. I instantly started fighting back flaming hot tears as I saw my boyfriend lying in the hospital bed. He was banged up pretty bad from the gunshot wound and from the fall when he hit the pavement. I could see that he was breathing, but with all the machines he was hooked up to, he looked so mechanical.

Sami and I took to both sides of his bed while Lucas stood at the foot of the bed. At this point we were all on the verge of tears. Sami kept blaming herself for what happened, saying that she was responsible for this happening to her son. After a few moments, Lucas was able to pull her aside and calm her down a bit.

"Do you guys think that Will and I can have a moment alone, please?" I ask them sincerely. They both turn to look at me and after a few moments they nod and head off to the lounge to grab a quick coffee.

As soon as they leave the room, I return to Will's bedside and just watch him for a few minutes in silence. At this point there was no stopping them. The tears that came were hot and stung my face as they rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't help but grip tightly to his hand along his bedside as I cried to myself as I start to ask: How could this happen to us?

"Will… I'm not sure if you can hear me, but there is something that I need to say to you… I don't think you understand just how much you really mean to me."

I really hope that he could hear and process what I was about to tell him, he needs to know how I feel. He needs to know how much I need him.

"Ever since the first day that we met, I knew there was something about you that I instantly fell in love with. I remember thinking 'Wow, this guy is beyond cute and has the most adorable smile I've ever laid my eyes on.'"

I let out a slight, muffled laugh at the words that are coming out of my mouth. I've just never been so emotional before to say things like this.

"We built our friendship into something that I cherished greatly. I would get so excited at every chance that I would get to spend time with you. Who would have thought it would have all led up to the moment where we admitted we had feelings for one another?"

At this point my voice is starting to crack. My heart feels like it's been shattered into a million and one pieces and I don't know how to even begin putting them back together again. The pain I feel seeing him hurt and helpless in this bed is killing me. It's taking everything I have to keep myself together and not scream how much I want him to wake up right now.

"…I just want you to know that you are simply the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. If you would not have came into my life… If we wouldn't have gone through all the things we have together, I don't know what I'd be doing right now." I sniffle a bit then let out another quick laugh.

"But I need you Will…I can't imagine life without you after all that we've been through." I clasp his palm with both of my hands with my head resting on his bed. "Little Arianna is here and she is doing great…we are going to be one big happy family you know? Just like we planned it all out to be…I can't lose you now…I won't let you go…I love you so much, so please just wake up."

Again the hot tears are falling from my eyes like a river. They are filled with so much water that I can barely see. Then I feel something tighten around my fingers.

"…Sonny..."

At the sound of my name being whispered, I quickly snapped my head up and look at Will. His eyes are halfway open, but he's awake.

"Will! Will, are you awake?!"

He beams that slight grin that I always have melted for and tightens his grip on my hand. He continues to whisper when speaking to me; it must be because he's lost all of his energy.

"Yeah...I'm awake…and I heard everything that you said."

I quickly try to wipe most of the remnants of the tears from my eyes and make myself look halfway decent like I haven't been crying for days.

"I'm so glad that you're awake, the doctors said that you could be unconscious for awhile."

He smiles again and lets out a slight laugh, lifts my hand to his face and gently kisses my hand.

"Sonny, I'm not going anywhere. You're right; we have too much ahead of us left to experience in life. How could I miss out on that?"

I can't believe that I'm smiling right now when earlier I thought that smiling was the most impossible thing to accomplish. Just hearing his voice has calmed me down a tremendous amount.

"We are going to be wonderful parents to Arianna. And I want you to be there every step of the way with me. Just like we planned, okay?"

I nod slowly and stand up and gently kiss him on the forehead.

"I'll go tell your parents that you're awake now." I start to get up and walk towards the door when he stops me.

"Sonny." I turn around to face him again. "I love you too and don't know what I'd do without you either."

I flash him a quick grin at the fact that he was able to hear me pouring my emotions out. And in that moment I wasn't worried anymore. I knew that we were going to be more than okay, no matter what happened next. That nothing was going to tear us apart.


End file.
